


Regret (Loki)

by Darknecessary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Loki regrets what he had done but now it's too late.





	Regret (Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this from my mobile please be regardful... could not wait until Monday until I'm home.
> 
> This is just a teaser.  
>  
> 
> My birthday present to myself!

The cold water washed blood and dirt from his wounds and made them feel numb. Slightly burning the salty water streamed around his body and over his chest. Not long until it will have reached his lips. Loki wished he had learn how to swim. 

Instead of avoiding his step brother, he could have gone with him. Instead of reading about water and its behaviour he could have learned how to handle it. Now it was to late.

He lay in the sand and the dark water was slowly drowning him. His chest erupted in pain with each bloody cough. Well if he could swim, it would not be any helpful now. 

His bones were broken in what felt like a thousand pieces. Under his hands Loki felt the broken shards of some conches. He made a fist full of them and felt them cutting his flesh open again. 

His father had exiled him. That thought hurt. His brother stood there only watching. That thought was a heavy weight on his chest. He had never been good to Thor but the blonde always tried to make everything better. He had always tried to be Lokis friend. And his mother... Every thought on her ripped his heart out. 

Loki sobbed. It was an ugly, pathetic sound. Disgusting and weak. All those days he had lost the count of in Thanos paws had broken him. He had sworn to be strong and proud, but now he was drowning in his own blood, broken like a doll on the floor.  
What a sad moment. 

Loki let go the shredded shells. Thanos had called him his favourite toy. The memories made Loki angry. He had used him like a punching ball. He had dragged him beneath the throne like a dog so everyone could see him. EVERYONE! And no one came. Neither Thor nor Odin. 

Loki sobbed again. He shook his head and whined. He cried. He screamed.  
Until he had the feeling his lungs would burst. And no one came. 

Loki stopped. He saw the stars above him twinkle. It was satisfying. It was calming. Loki knew, after his death he'd become one of them.  
"I only want to see mother once again...", he whispered with a sore voice. Then he drank the water down in his lungs and the world went dark


End file.
